1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit and method for easily and conveniently obtaining a fingerprint impression. Once the fingerprint impression is obtained, an accurate three-dimensional replication of a person's fingerprint is cast from the fingerprint impression, preferably into an ornamental jewelry piece. The invention also relates to a unique finger sleeve adapted for use with the kit for obtaining a fingerprint impression.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain an accurate three-dimensional replication of a person's fingerprint, one must first obtain an impression of the fingerprint. Once a fingerprint impression is made, a mold, for example a wax mold, is then made of the impression to obtain a positive image of the fingerprint. The mold is then used to create a metal cast of the fingerprint, for example, by the lost wax process which is well known in the art.
It is known to include fingerprint impressions in decorative jewelry pieces, and known to make pieces by the lost wax process, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 964,499 of Delabarre, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,472 of Culver, and U.S. Pat. No. D 263,455 of Grubbs.
Very few people, however, possess the knowledge, skill or equipment necessary to obtain an accurate three-dimensional replication of a fingerprint in cast metal. There is a need, therefore, to provide a kit and method to persons not skilled in the field of casting metal for obtaining a suitable and an accurate fingerprint impression which can subsequently be submitted to a skilled person for creating the cast metal replication.
Obtaining an accurate three-dimensional replication of a fingerprint can be very useful in the permanent recordation of a person's fingerprint, as well as a meaningful permanent and highly personal memento of a person. With the current frequency of child abductions, people have been encouraged to record and document the vital statistics of a child, of which the fingerprint is often the most important and reliable identifier. Even if a missing child's appearance changes, the fingerprint will remain the same, and can become the most reliable method of identifying the child.
As a meaningful personal memento, the three-dimensional replication of a fingerprint can be used to obtain an impression from an infant's finger or toe at birth, or from a deceased person, as a keepsake jewelry item.
It is therefore an advantage of this invention to provide a kit for obtaining in an easy and convenient manner a fingerprint impression.
Other advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.